Biggest Fan
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "And me? Me? Well, I am and always will be, his biggest fan." Jagan. Basically, Logan escapes from abuse and injury. James is there to support him. mentions of Kenlos and other pairings.


**DISCLAIMER: YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. THIS FIC IS NOT EXPLICIT BUT DEALS WITH RAPE AND ABUSE AND SLASH. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, GET THE HECK OFF THIS STORY!**

**I do not, nor will I ever, own James Maslow, Logan Henderson, Kendall Schmidt, Carlos Pena, any or all characters they play or will play, or anyone else mentioned except for Josh. and I don't want him, so I disown him. Big Time Rush is (C) of Nickolodean, Sony Music, Columbia Records, and ****Scott Fellows, no copyright infringement is intended and no assumptions are made about any and all parties involves. This peice of fiction is for purely entertainment purposes and no money will be made off it. **

**Normally, I would not right such a disclaimer, but this story, I think, might need one. This is rated T, but its a high T, like, 15/16. If you can't handle this, please leave. **

Biggest Fan

* * *

"Hey, Kendall, what's going on?" I ask, walking into our apartment. Carlos and Kendall are sitting on the couch, Carlos looks worried, Kendall looks upset. Logan was nowhere to be found, not even in his normal spot at the table, where he does his and most of our homework.

Kendall looks up at me. "Logan came home 20 minutes ago with a black eye, a bustled lip and bruises all up his arm and he was bleeding. He looked like he'd gotten jumped." Kendall said. "He wouldn't tell us what happened, so I texted Camille and she said Josh beat him up"

Josh is Logan's boyfriend. Hopefully ex boyfriend, actually. He's huge. Taller than me. More muscles than me. He scares Kendall. No one scares Kendall. Not like Josh does, anyways. Kendall freaks out whenever Josh is aroud. So, naturally, Carlos and I are scared of Josh too.

"That bastard" I spit. "Where's Logan?" I ask, spinning around.

"He's in our room, lying on the his bunk freaking out" Carlos provides. "Kendall and I are going to get our hockey gear and teach Josh a lesson. Want to help?"

"No thanks. I'm good" I say, shaking my head. I like how my face looks in its current arrangement. "I'll go see Logan" I say. I don't want to judge the situation until I've seen what he looks like anyways. "I haven't spent time with him lately and he needs someone. Even if he won't admit it" I say. I feel bad about spending less time with Logan, but it just got to be too much.

Kendall nods. "Okay, Carlos and I will teach Josh's sorry ass a lesson he won't forget about Big Time Rush." He says.

"What's that?" Carlos asks.

"We don't like it one it when one of us gets hurt." Kendall says. "and pay back from us hurts like hell"

I nod and smile. "Okay, have fun" I say, spinning around and heading for the room that all four of us share, suddenly desperate to hold Logan and tell him its okay. I love the man, despite everything that says I probably shouldn't. Just knowing that Logan, beautiful, sweet, innocent Logan, is in pain kills me.

I open the the door of our room, craning my neck around for Logan before spotting his form on his bunk. He and Carlos have a bunk bed (Carlos wanted a bed that he could launch himself off of), while Kendall and I have full sized beds that the Palmwoods provided across the room. I gasp at the sight of Logan.

He is lying, curled up but facing the door, on his bed. He is bloody, black and blue. His arms are crossed over his chest. The only indicator that he is still alive is the gentle movement of his breathing. His eyes are closed, so he doesn't see me come in.

Silent sobs start shaking his body when he hears my gasp. "No" he moans.

"Logie" I hiss, making my way to him. I fold my body into the bed with him, protectively putting myself between him and the world. He protests but at the same time, curls himself into me.

"James, please go" he moans.

"If you think I'll leave , then I'm not as good a friend as I thought I was.' I say, wrapping an arm over his side. "I'm insulted." I brush the hair off his forehead, wincing at how sticky it is. It feels like it hasn't been washed in days. I know he washed it this morning, he borrowed my shampoo.

It slightly surprises me that he doesn't want me here. I know that I've not spent much time to with him since we moved to LA, but he and Kendall are closer now and then with Josh around, didn't leave much time for me. Back in Minnesota, it was always James and Logan. It had been since we were little.

But as we've gotten older, I've realized three things. One, I need more than three friends. Two, Carlos is really fun to chill with. And three, I am irrevocably in love with Logan Mitchell and being around him, knowing that he'll never want me, kills me. So slowly, be it by my doing or Logan's, or some other force, The Face and the Brain have grown apart. The two ambitious ones aren't as close. And it kills me.

"How long?" I ask, indicating his bruises.

"Since our 1 month anniversary"

6 months. 6 fucking months he has kept this secret. This breaks my heart more than anything else. "Oh, _Logan" _

Before we came to Hollywood, if Logan had been in an abusive relationship, he would have told me. But he didn't tell me. And that upsets me. I should have been the first to know. I should have been able to beat Josh up months ago. I should have protected him. I should have known that Josh Colin was bad news the moment I saw him and smelled the cigarette smoke on his breath. I should have known.

Suddenly, Logan is clinging to me, sobbing. I hold onto him, trying to provide any comfort I possibly can. "I should have told you" he moans.

"Yeah. But it's okay. I've got you" I say. And it's true, I'm considering having our arms attached so we're stuck together now. I'm not leaving him. Ever.

He lets out a heart wrenching sob. "I hate not knowing what to do"

I frown "I know what to do. You hold your chin up, live like you never knew Josh. And you find someone to love who will love you like you're supposed to be loved. And this time, get our approval" I say.

"Kendall hated Josh" Logan mutters.

"Yeah. That was probably your first clue as to as how bad he was" I say, tightening my hold around him. He buries his head into my chest, whimpering. "It's okay, Logie. I've got you and so do Kendall and Carlos"

"Don't let go, James. Never let go" Logan whispers, curving his body into mine. I'm shielding him, curled around him. He somehow fits right there. Maybe we're made for each other, maybe its just because he's so small and I'm so tall. Maybe its just because between the four of us, we fit. All though, I don't know if this would be the same with Kendall or Carlos, if I'd be able to shelter them as well as I can with Logan. It could work with Carlos, maybe, because he's smaller than Logan. But he wouldn't be as broken as Logan is. Logan's the emotional one of all of us. Carlos bounces back with in two seconds. Carlos also doesn't take shit from people. Kendall doesn't take shit either, he'd snap sooner than Carlos would. Logan, I think, doesn't know how to fight back like Kendall or Carlos would. Which is why Carlos and Kendall are downstairs beating up the piece of shit Logan fell in love with. Because not only do they not take crap, but they also don't let their friends take crap.

"I won't let go" I promise him. I've never meant anything more in my entire life. I won't let go, never again. Not unless he begs me to go.

* * *

He clings to me, shaking like a leaf, trembling in my arms, for a good 2 hours, hurt, scared and broken. I hold onto him through it all, just wanting him to be safe. I don't like seeing him like this. Not when he should have been safe in my arms the whole time. Not when I could have done something. Not when I was too stupid to notice that he was hurting.

Part of me hates myself right now, because I could have prevented this, maybe, but I was too busy trying to avoid the pain of not having him to save him. I've done some pretty selfish things in my life, that's basically all I do, but this one, this one makes me feel like crap. Logan should have been able to count on me, but he couldn't.

Vaguely, it registers in my mind that he's fallen asleep. Vaguely, I know that that is a good thing. He needs rest. He deserves a little bit of peace after all the trauma. But he's still bloody and bruised and he needs to be cleaned up.

"Logan?" I say, gently shaking him awake.

"James?" Logan's voice is confused, groggy. "Am I dreaming?"

"Not unless we're having the same dream" I say. "Come on, you need to get up, we need to clean you up and make sure nothings broken."

"Something is broken" Logan says sadly as I help him up.

"What's that?" I ask, pulling his shirt over his head, anger bubbling up the sight of his skin. It's bruised, scratched, and slightly burnt, like someone had pressed a cigarette to his skin in several places. Some of the burns are older, some of the scratches have partially healed. Logan probably knew enough medically to care for them on his own.

"I think my heart is broken" Logan tells me, biting his lip. "It's not bad. Most of this is old wounds. He mostly hit my face today and my arms. He didn't do any mutilating, just punching"

I point at a couple of burns on his shoulder. "Those are new." I say. Even I can tell that they're new, you can still smell the burning flesh. That's my least favorite thing about burns, is how they smell. I hate the bittersweet smell of burning flesh that lingers even after the fire has been removed. It's a horrible smell.

Logan's eyes water up again and he nods. "He got mad at me when I broke up with him. So he shoved- shoved me against- a wall and burned me and beat me up. But then Guitar Dude saw it and came over and tried to help. But Josh just pushed him aside and dragged me into his apartment." He explained. "and you know Guitar Dude, he just kind of does things half assed and then forgets what he was doing. So he didn't try to help again"

I bite my lip, afraid to ask my next question. "What happened next? After Josh got you into his apartment?"

Logan shakes his head, breaking down again. "Bad things" he whispers.

I let go of him, despite him trying to cling to me, and lung for Logan's phone, which is lying on the bed. I dial Kendall's number, the worse confirmed in my mind. "Kendall, call your mom. It's worse than you thought" I hiss into the phone as he answers.

"What?"

"Bad things, Kendall." I mutter. "Bad things. We need to take Logan to the hospital"

"What?"

"Just, tell your mom to get the car started. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Pool with Carlos and Katie. My mom should be in the apartment" Kendall says. In the background, I hear Carlos clamoring to find out what's going on. "Hold on. Carlos, Katie, we're leaving. Let's go. We'll talk when we get up there." Kendall commands. "What did you mean by bad things?"

"I don't know, but I think Logan needs to see a doctor right away" I say. Logan is sitting on Kendall's bed, shaking. "Whatever happened with Josh and I think he's having a panic attack as well" I inform Kendall. Logan looks so pathetic that I outstretch an arm for him. "Come here, Logan" I tell him. He stands up and collapses into my side, sobbing. He's humiliated. I probably shouldn't have called Kendall, but Logan is the only one of us who can drive and I'm not going to get in a car with a distraught and sobbing Logan driving. I thought Kendall might be able to get a hold of Mama Knight easier. He was going to find out anyways.

Kendall sighs. "He's freaking out."

"Yeah. I'm going to go try to calm him down. Get up here fast" I say. Kendall agrees and I hang up.

"He's going to judge" Logan whispers.

"Logan, don't be silly. This is Kendall. He's not going to judge you." I say. "Come on, we're taking you to the hospital."

"Shouldn't I pack?" he asks as I lead him towards the door.

"I'm not going to make you do that. I'll have whoever stays with Katie do that" I say, opening the door and guiding him out of it. "Mama Knight!"

Kendall's mom is in the kitchen. "Yes, James?" she asks, turning around and gasping at the sight of Logan. "Logan, what's happened?" she asks.

"No time. We need to take him to the hospital" I say, tightening my arms around him. He clings to me again.

She drops her towel and comes over. "James, what happened?"

"He's hurt. Obviously. Bad things." I say, shaking my head. She'll here it when we tell the doctor, I don't want Logan to have to go through the pain of telling us again or hearing it. Maybe he'll fall asleep and I can tell her then.

"James, I'm the adult here"

"I don't want him to have to talk about it. I'll tell you later. Mama Knight, just trust me, please. Bad Things happened, things that a doctor needs to take care of." I say, rocking Logan gently, not really paying attention, just desperate to calm him down. "Please."

She nods. "Okay. Come on. Are Kendall and Carlos aware?"

"Right here" Kendall shouts, sailing through the door, Katie over his shoulder and Carlos scurrying behind. He sets his indignant little sister down and nods. "Okay, who's staying with Katie?"

Carlos shrugs. "Camille can" he suggests. "or Jo"

Kendall nods. "I'll text Camille."

I look at Carlos. "Can you go pack some clothes for Logan? Just the basics, nothing crazy. Sweatpants, a shirt, a jacket, personal clothes. And get a jacket for me and some of my things please" I don't know if Logan will need to stay, but if he does, the notion of me leaving him is derisory.

Carlos runs off. "Okay, Camille and Jo are gonna come stay here with Katie and then when we know what's going on, because I don't even know, they'll figure things out." Kendall says. A few minutes later, Carlos returns with a duffle bag full of Logan and my things.

Camille shows up a couple seconds later. "Jo's coming after filming" she says, stepping into the apartment. She pats Logan's arm sympathetically, and then asks Katie if she wants to go somewhere fun for dinner, noticing that Katie is upset by seeing Logan like this. No one is getting out of this unscathed.

We leave soon after, Kendall and I shielding Logan from people so they can't see him, Carlos clapping his helmet onto Logan's head to block people's view of his face. We pass Josh in the lobby, looking pleased with himself when he sees Logan shaking and vulnerable. He hardly looks like he'd been beaten very hard by Kendall and Carlos. I can't resist the temptation at his smug face. I shove Logan into Kendall's arms and then stalk over to Josh angrily, punching him in the face as he opens his mouth.

"You sick son of a bitch" I growl, feeling pleasure at the sight of blood gushing from his nose. "Doesn't feel good, does it? " I smirk. He glares down at me, fists going up, but I'm faster than he is and sink a fist into his stomach, barely giving him time to recover before pounding my other fist into the same spot. He's doubled over, and I have the advantage. I move to kick him, but Carlos is on top of me, dragging me backwards, wrapping his arms around my neck to get leverage. We stumble back, Kendall using one arm to help Carlos keep me back. Logan's screaming at me to stop, which is the only reason I'm not trying to beat the snot out of that piece of shit. Logan doesn't want me too. I'm scaring him, I can see it on his face.

Carlos gets me back to them and Logan collapses into my arms again, freaking out. "Logan, I'm sorry." I whisper as Kendall helps me lift Logan. Every eye in the lobby is on us, and I see this grin on Bitters face. He doesn't like Josh, either, because Josh is that big of a jerk. He probably yelled at Bitters more than once.

I'm holding Logan, Bridal Style, cradling him in my arms. He's shaking, sobbing. "I'm sorry"

"No. It's okay. I was scared he would hurt you" Logan moans as Kendall pushes me through the rest of the lobby. I think he made me carry Logan so I can't attack Josh. Because I totally would if Logan's arms weren't wrapped around my neck, his face buried into my neck. I'm about to just dump Logan into the car and turn back and kill Josh. Instead, I slide into the very back with Logan in my arms, buckling him into the middle and wrapping my arms back around him again, whispering that everything will be okay.

Kendall is on the phone with the hospital, letting them know we're on our way. With our newfound fame from the band comes fans. We'll have to in around the back for Logan's privacy and sanity. He'll freak out if this ends up on the news. Of course, we'll have to release a statement on our Scuttlebuttle and Facebook and the website, that Logan got beat up or something and is in the hospital. Carlos is texting Kelly, letting her know what's going on. Gustavo might keel over and die if he finds out from someone other than us.

Logan lets out a heartbreaking sob as Mama Knight announces we're almost at the hospital. "I'm scared"

"I've got you, Logan" I respond. "I'll never let you go"

_Logan, if you were mine, I'd treat you right. I'd love you forever and never let you go. I'd kiss away all your tears. I'd never make you cry, except tears of joy. If you were mine, I'd protect you. If you were mine. If you were mine. _

_If you were mine, I'd be the luckiest man in the world._

* * *

Logan looks pathetic in the hospital bed. He's pale, white. He's asleep at this point. They gave him some drugs so he'd fall asleep to protect his mind and sanity or something. They're treating his burns, which are the worst injury he has, even more than the rape. The rape wasn't too bad, the doctor said it was mostly oral sex, and that he's mentally scarred, but it still makes me sick that he has been so hurt.

Kendall and Carlos are asleep on the couch across the room. They gave us a room with a couch in because Logan's a minor and they want an adult with him. Mama Knight is sleeping in the chair in the corner, so Kendall and Carlos took the couch. Carlos is tucked into Kendall's arms, something they did subconsciously, and its something I find incredibly cute. Kendall and Carlos would be a cute couple. Something about the way Kendall has subconsciously pulled Carlos into his arms is so friggen adorable. Something about the smile on Carlos's face. Something about the content look on Kendall's face.

Logan lets out a whimper in his sleep. I reach over, taking his hand and squeezing it. I've chosen to forgo sleep incase Logan wakes up and needs me.

Kendall awakens soon after I take Logan's hands. "James?" he asks as he shakes Carlos awake.

"Yeah, Kendall?"

"Have you ever loved someone so much that you can't get them off your mind?" he asks, sitting up as Carlos rolls onto the floor. He grins and bites his lip.

I glance down at Logan, who has a slight smile on his beautiful face. "Yeah. Kendall. For two years now."

Kendall notices me looking at Logan. "He loves you too" Kendall tells me, standing up and nudging Carlos, who grabs his foot.

"Who do you love?" I ask, knowing he's not just asking because he thinks I should know how Logan feels.

Kendall indicates Carlos on the floor with his hand. "Him" he says. "Carlos, come on, we should go tell Camille and Katie and Jo what's going on" he says, shaking his leg so Carlos finally starts awake.

"WHAT! I'LL KILL HIM FOR YOU LOGAN!" Carlos screams, waking up Mama Knight. Kendall and I wince as her eyes snap open. Kendall throws himself across the room, basically dragging her and Carlos out of the room.

The doctor comes in as they leave, curious. "I heard yelling, is everything okay?" he asks softly. I nod.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Carlos is just really obnoxious when he wakes up" I say. "Extra obnoxious" I shrug.

He nods. "Okay. I'm just going to check on Logan's injuries while he's still on the sleeping aid so he doesn't freak out. You might want to look away." He says.

I nod, turning my back, but keeping my ears peeled, just in case. After about 5 minutes, the doctor clears his throat. "He'll be fine" he says as I turn back around. "I'll bring by the legal paperwork in about an hour. You remember what we told you?"

I nod. "Don't put that he was raped by his boyfriend. The system is screwy" I say, quoting the nurse. The doctor smiled and nods. There's a chance that nothing will happen to Josh because of homophobia, which is something that pisses me off deeply. The system offers less resources to men who have been raped, and because it was another man, Logan's chances of getting justice are slim.

It makes me sick that people would really not give Josh what he deserves because he and Logan are gay. Josh is still just as wrong and Logan is still just as much a victim.

The doctor sighs. "I know its screwed up. He's one of the lucky ones. Your fame should aid the process. And he's got a group of great friends to help him. And because he's a minor and you said his attacker wasn't, there will be child abuse as well involved."

I nod, still angry. "I know. I just want him to never hurt anyone again"

"The child abuse is not going to be avoided. There were witnesses, we took pictures of every mark and dna samples. He'll be in a load of trouble for that." The doctor assures me. "When Logan wakes up, he's welcome to get up and move around, but slowly and help him. He's got nothing broken, its just the internal stuff that he needs to be careful of"

I nod. "Okay"

"and he'll be hungry. He can have ice chips for the first hour and then something soft after that. He's under a lot of stress and trauma and anything rich or hard might make him sick. I'll check back in a while. I'm going to take the iv out now, so he'll be awake in about 20 minutes" the doctor says. "He might freak out at first, so keeping your hand on him might be a good thing. You seem to have a calming effect on him." The doctor said. He'd seen me and Logan last night, how Logan had clung to me. I think my muscle mass made Logan feel safer somehow.

I nod again. "Okay. Anything else?"

"Keep him calm. We don't need him getting too overexcited." The doctor tells me as he works on the IV drip, disconnecting it and then bandaging Logan's hand. "If you need anything, call the nurses station."

I nod. "Okay."

The doctor stops at the door. "and most of all, and this is just from seeing others, be there for him. If he needs to let it out. If he needs to yell at someone. I had one patient who's brother even went as far as to let her punch him." He says, shutting the door behind him.

_Like I'd ever not be there for Logan._

* * *

Logan wakes up 15 minutes after the doctor leaves, not panicking, but breathing heavy and quick. The last time I'd heard him make that noise was the time we mansion sat for Gustavo and he panicked about the Alligator and passed out.

"Hey, sleeping beauty" I say, smiling as he looks up at me with those annoyingly innocent brown eyes.

"H-hey" he says softly. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital room. Room 16a." I say. "Childrens ward" I add. Since he's not quite 17 yet, that was where he got put. "Abuse center" I add, softly. He blinks softly. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Shaky. A little hungry" Logan provides after a minute. "Kind of cold" he adds.

I stand up and go over to the bag that Carlos left on the floor, all of his stuff. "Carlos packed a jacket for you-_oh_, that little airhead" I groan. In his nerves or excitement or whatever, he packed only my stuff. 2 of my jackets, 2 pairs of my pants. What a looser.

Logan sighs. "What?"

"He packed only my stuff" I say, grabbing the hoodie, figuring the leather jacket might be hard to move in. Who packs a leather jacket when you're going to a hospital? Carlos "The Airhead" Garcia, apparently. Logan smiles slightly at Carlos's idiocy. I walk back over to him. "Here, sit up" I command. He does and lets me help him get the jacket on. It's kind of big on him, he's smaller than me in build and bulk, but he snuggles into it, smiling at the extra warmth. "Any better?" I ask, sitting on the foot of the bed.

"A little" he says, still shivering. "They keep these places so cold so that germs can't grow" always the brain. I smile inwardly at his knowledge. I'd always wondered about that. "Same with schools" he adds. I nod.

"If you have to stay another night, I'll get Carlos and Kendall to bring another blanket. You're allowed to get up, though. "If you'd like, we can sit over on the couch." I suggest. He nods and I stand up to help him up. I help him to the couch and pull him into my arms, trying to get as much heat as I can into him. His skin is ice cold and he's still shivering.

He puts his head into my chest, shivering slightly less but still slightly. I tighten the grip, softly humming one of our songs.

"Nothing even matters" Logan looks up at me. I grin sheepishly, feeling heat rushing to my cheeks. "Do you remember when we were 13 and I had a nightmare and I couldn't get back to sleep? So you sang me back to sleep?" he asks. I smile at the memory. He doesn't know it, but the smile on his face that day was the driving factor in my dream. I wanted to make other people smile like that. But mostly, I liked seeing his smile. It was adorable. He always beat me for best smile in our yearbooks. Something that had kind of irked me because I was the face, but he did have a great smile. I think that's what made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Yeah." I grinned. "Didn't I make up something stupid?"

"Hush Little Logie, don't you cry. James is gonna find you a butterfly" Logan said, grinning even wider. "I never forgot that" he says softly. "I just remembers that one. And the one about James will be a superstar"

I laughed. "Hush Little Logie don't say a word. James is gonna be a superstar. Wow, what a weirdo I was" I say, suddenly annoyed with myself.

Logan shrugs. "I loved it. And Carlos and Kendall loved it too" he muses. "I like thinking about those memories. They make me feel better. I'm not thinking about Josh when I think about how things were."

I laugh. "Do you remember the time that Kendall accidently swallowed his braces brackets?"

"Yeah. He was like, holy crap, I just swallowed metal" Logan laughed. "and Carlos stared at him for like, 10 minutes, in shock"

"Kendall's in love with Carlos" I announce.

Logan gulps. "Really? And how do you feel about that?" he asks.

"I'm okay with it. Just like I was okay with you. And I get being in love with your best friend" I add.

"Who? Kendall?"

"Nah ah." I shake my head. "Try again"

"Kendall's gonna win if you fight for Carlos"

"Dude, you're an idiot. Its you" I groan.

"Me?" he squeeks.

"You" I whisper. "Only you. For like, 2 years."

"I-wish you had told me that along time ago." Logan whispers. I tighten my grip. "Because I felt the same for at least 3"

"Do you think we'd ever work?" I ask after a minute.

Logan trembles. "I don't know" he says, burying his head in my chest, sighing.

"You don't know?" Logan always know.

"I'm trying to figure things out, James" Logan whispers against my chest, still trembling. "I don't know the answer and that scares me. But there's something about us that could work well. Maybe its just perfection"

"Then why pretend like perfection doesn't exist" I ask after a second.

Logan bites his lip and looks up at me. "We don't"

I pull him onto my lap. "Then, what?" I ask, softly.

"I don't know. I want you, so bad. I want to be yours. But I'm scared." He murmurs.

"Logan, I don't treat what's mine like Josh did. I'd sooner give you a back rub then hit you. I'd sooner hold you and never let go then knock you around. I'd make love to you, not rape you. And I'd do it when you were ready. I wouldn't even bring it up unless you did first. I'd treat you like royalty and woship the ground you walked on. I'd make sure everyone knew that I loved you. I'd protect you, never hurt you. I'd be your everything" I say, staring at him. He blinks and smiles, widely, that amazing smile, for the first time since the incident.

"Kiss me, James." He says. "Kiss me and don't ever go a day without kissing me as long as we're both alive" Dude, poetic much?

I do, gentley, not wanting to rush things. For once, Logan doesn't just go along. He pulls me downward, opening his mouth slightly, tongue brushing against my lips. I let him try to make out with me for a few seconds before pulling away. "No. Not yet." I say.

Logan blinks. "I-that's the only way I've ever kissed."

I shake my head sadly and pull us both up, gently. "You're missing out on the sweet moments then" I say. "Because, in my opinion, this is the best way to kiss" I brush my lips across his. "No battle for dominance, nothing sexual. Just a gentle kiss" I say. "Josh is a jerk if he never kissed you like that. I guess he's already a jerk, but kissing and making out aren't the same thing in my opinion."

Logan wraps his arms around my neck. "I guess I've got a lot to learn" he says.

"I guess I've got a lot to teach you"

* * *

**3 months later:**

"Logan, come on, we have to go" I shout, pounding on our bedroom door. "Court hearing in 30 minutes"

Kendall walks out of the room, tugging at his suit sleeves. "He's coming. He got a little sidetracked when he saw a picture of you. I walked out of the shower and he was standing there, staring at it. I laughed, because it was adorable. He's still getting ready."

I nod. "Okay. Thanks." I say, trying to fix my tie. Kendall shakes his head and walks out into the living room. Katie and His mom are sitting on the couch. Carlos is sitting at the table, powering down a corndog. Kendall walks over to Carlos, who smiles sweetly at him, and ruffles Carlos's hair. Carlos smiles at him and then Kendall leans down, pecking Carlos's lips.

Logan walks out of the room, tying his own tie. He sees me struggling with mine and smiles, going up on tiptoes to tie it for me before rising up higher to kiss me. He bites his lip, before I wrap my arms around him protectively. "We'll be fine, Logie" I say, staring down at him. "I won't let Josh hurt you"

Logan nods and we walk into the living room. Mama Knight and Katie stand up. "Ready to go?" Mama Knight asks. Logan nods softy, moving closer into my side and looking up at me.

"Yeah. No time like now to bite this son of a bitch in the butt" I say. Logan slaps the back of my head, annoyed, but grins.

It's a short ride to the courthouse. A security guard leads us in, telling us that Josh will have four or five guards on him. Even so, Kendall, and Carlos and I sit between Logan and the aisle that Josh will come up. Mama Knight sits next to Logan. Katie stayed outside with a video game.

I take Logan's hand, wrapping my closer arm around his shoulder. Mama Knight takes his other hand, comforting, the way she always is. Kendall and Carlos's hands are linked together. Kendall reaches over and pats Logan's knee, smiling encouragingly at him. Carlos gives Logan a nod.

It's not long before Gustavo and Kelly join us , sitting in the aisle behind us, Kelly putting her hand on Logan's shoulder, Gustavo saying that if Josh tries anything, he's ready to defend his dogs. Kelly shakes his head at the statement and sits down. Camille and Guitar Dude come next, sitting next to Mama Knight.

The trial starts soon after. It's the last day of the 2 day trial. Logan and I didn't go yesterday, only Kendall testified and Josh and Camille did. Carlos and Logan will testify today, and Guitar Dude.

Logan is called to the stand first, shaking slightly. He gets up there, and does well, except for one spot where he looked in Josh's direction and got pretty near to tears. I wanted to run to him, and even rose slightly, but Kendall tugged me back down, Carlos letting go of Kendall's hand, and pushing my shoulder down.

Carlos testifies next, but I don't pay much attention, I'm too busy comforting Logan. I don't pay any attention to Guitar Dude, his testimony is apt to make me sick to my stomach.

Eventually, the jury is sent to deliberate. After less than 10 minutes, they are back to announce the verdict.

"On the counts of Child abuse, what is your verdict?" the judge asks.

"Guilty" Says the foreman. My smile widens.

"on the counts of rape?"

"Guilty"

"on 1st count of domestic abuse?"

"Not Guilty" damn. I pull Logan closer.

"on the second count?"

"Guilty"

"Thank you"

I don't pay attention to judges speech. However, I can't resist and when Josh is led past in handcuffs, to his however many years of jail time, I slightly wave. Then, I turn to Logan, who is almost crying from happiness. We're all standing up, and I have him tight in my arms. "We did it , Logie. Justice" I smile. He nods, burying his face in my chest, trying not to show that he's laughing. Carlos and Kendall are in the middle of something, so I ignore them as I lead Logan out and survery everyone who came for moral support.

It takes me breath away to see all these people who love Logan. Gustavo and Kelly, Griffin and Mercedes, even Dak Zevon is standing in the back, smiling. Logan's parents are sitting at the very back, smiling wildly, his mom sobbing. Stephanie and some guy from the Palmwoods are hugging. Jo is standing next to Dak, a smile on her face. Sunblock girl has run up to Guitar Dude and has her arms around him. I smile at the name similarities. Camille comes over to us, wrapping her arms around both of our necks. I swear I just saw Bitters talking to one of our lawyers. It feels like the entire palm woods is here, because I see even the Jennifer's sitting in the back. Logan's got a massive support group and people who care.

And me? Me? Well, I am and always will be, his biggest fan.

* * *

A/N: AND SCENE. Lol. Okay, so I love the end. A LOT actually. I'm proud of this. Really proud. Yup yup! I love all the angst and the James being all sweet and yeah, its amazing in my opinion.

Okay, so yeah, review! Go on, go on! There's a good reader! *jk* no flames, you were warned. multiples times.


End file.
